Stay With Me
by Tempting Insanity
Summary: Matt is in love with Mello...what will he do, and how will Mello take it? Is better than it sounds!  I'm not very good at summaries... MattxMello, yaoi, smut, lemon! Rated M! X3


**Warning: Yaoi, smut, lemon**. **(This is a one-shot…unless you guys want me to think of something and continue it! Let me know!)**

**Pairing: MattxMello**

**Stay with Me**

Matt never quite understood what it was about the other boy; but something about the blonde made him want to follow him like a puppy to its master.

He had always 'admired' the blonde for his intelligence, spunk, and…overall beauty. To Matt, and many others, Mello was long and slender, yet petite in a sort of feminine way; and seeing Mello acting masculine as most boys would, was fascinating. It was as if his personality and mannerisms contradicted his body and appearance. It was confusing yet thrilling to see such a thing, but Matt never realized that it was more than 'admiration' he held for the chocolate lover until he was about 15 or 16. At that time, Matt's hormones made their presence more than known & what he thought was a simple adoration became a desire. Lord knew what he wanted to do to the other teen who was now his love interest as well as his best friend. He wanted to touch him, to kiss him…

However, he never made a single move. _Why?_ you might ask. It was because Matt didn't want to lose him. It wasn't nerves, or fear of rejection, but a fear of losing his best friend over something he could've shoved away & suppressed. He didn't want to jeopardize their friendship. So if he had to hide his love, he would.

He knew that Mello would probably fall in love with some girl and get married, and that he'd have to mask all of his emotions and pretend that everything was fantastic. Would he be able to? He'd have to try.

He didn't want Mello to leave him; so if it meant putting up with some girl he'd probably despise for a while (or forever…), he'd try.

Matt sat on the comfy couch alone, a somber expression on his face. He lie there in thought, PSP next to him (temporarily neglected), vaguely listening to the running water issuing from the bathroom that was Mello showering.

He and Mello had bought an apartment together a year and a half ago, and ever since things have been running smoothly. They didn't regret leaving Wammy's House ad going to live on their own; but lately, Matt felt himself becoming more and more engulfed within the depression that threatened to be his demise in the long-run with each passing day.

The screech the shower made when Mello turned it off echoed throughout the eerily silent apartment. Steam flowed out of the bathroom as the wet blonde opened the door. A towel was wrapped around him, outlining his small waist and flat abdomen.

Matt tried to force himself to look away, but it was futile. He watched as Mello bent down to grab an extra towel that he'd use to dry his strawberry-blonde hair; beads of water sliding down his flushed skin as he did so.

"Is your PSP broken?"

Matt looked up, startled. He shook his head lightly as he answered "No."

"Then what's the problem?" Mello asked curiously. "You love your video games."

"…There's no problem."

"Mmmhmmm...You're not being honest Matt," Mello said, narrowing his eyes.

"It's nothing…" Matt said quietly, looking away.

Matt jumped as he suddenly felt Mello's soft hand grip his chin.

"Mail Jeevas! Don't you trust me? You can tell me _anything_, no matter what. You know that don't you?" Mello inquired.

Matt felt wetness on his cheeks, and soon realized it was because he was crying. Matt looked up at the confused eyes of his love, concern mixed in with the shades of color his eyes held. Matt knew he couldn't lie to Mello. Even if he didn't want to, Mello would see through his lie, and he couldn't think straight enough to come up with anything believable. With each day that he kept everything from Mello, he felt as if he was being dragged deeper and deeper into what seemed like a never-ending abyss. He had to tell him.

"I-I… I love you Mihael," Matt looked up to see a stunned Mello, and continued "I didn't want to say or do anything about it because I was afraid I'd lose you; and when I thought about, I realized that I'd rather have you in my life as just a friend, than nothing at all. I just can't go on like this any longer Mello. I'm sorry," Matt said softly.

He waited for the other teen to speak.

"How long?"

"…Since the day we decided to leave the orphanage; that's when I knew for sure…I was afraid you'd feel disgusted towards me or that the idea would completely repulse you… Does it?"

Mello's face was graved with a light blush as he shook his head.

"I would never think that."

Mello leaned in, his lips pressing lightly against Matt's. Matt gasped, his eyes widening.

"Even if I didn't feel the same way."

With that said, he crawled on top of Matt, pushing his lips against the red-head's once more. Matt gasped again, and Mello used the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other boy's mouth.

As Matt recovered from the initial surprise, he began to kiss back with the passion that he'd been hiding for so long. Mello sucked on Matt's tongue, and then moved to touch every other part of his mouth he could find. As breathing became essential, they broke off from the kiss, only to gasp for air before mashing into each other once again. This time, their tongues battled for dominance, pushing fiercely against on another. Matt explored Mello's mouth; with each new discovery, he felt himself rising from that dark abyss he thought would consume him.

Matt broke off from the kiss, moving so that Mello was under him. He straddled the boy's hips, moving forward to capture him in a kiss. He slipped his tongue into the wet cavern with no hesitation tasting chocolate and…Mello. Mello's taste was as pure and flavorless as water, but Matt loved it all the same.

The blonde clutched Matt's shirt & hummed in approval at their kiss.

Matt slowly started to grind his hips against Mello's. Mello groaned and clutched Matt's shoulders. He felt Mello harden beneath the thin towel. He smiled in their kiss and began to nuzzle his neck.

"I love you," he whispered seductively in his ear. He slid a hand down his chest, pausing to squeeze a hardened nub. Mello moaned in approval.

"I love you…" Matt cooed again and again.

As Matt continued to grind against Mello, the towel came undone & the blonde's painfully hard member was exposed before both of them. Matt crawled down Mello in a feline manner, kissing down his chest and sucking lightly on a nipple. He continued down his naval, leaving a light trail of saliva as he let his tongue glide across it.

He breathed onto the other boy's erection causing Mello to inhale sharply as a jolt of apprehension buzzed through his nerves.

"Do you want me to help you with this?" Matt asked, letting his lips graze it lightly.

"Yes," Mello answered. "Matt…" he breathed.

Matt laughed lightly. "My pleasure, my love…"

He kissed it before his tongue flicked out, licking where ever it wanted. He let it glide across the slit, teasing Mello.

"Oh…nghh…ahh…Matt…" Mello sputtered, his breath quickening.

"Hmm?"

"I-ahh! Matt, oh yess!" Matt moaned as at suddenly took the entire length of his member into the hot wet cavern that was his mouth. Mello's head fell back, & his fingers grabbed at the boy's hair, fisting into the dark red locks.

Matt sucked harder, bobbing his head to create a rhythm.

"Matt!" Mello said breathlessly. Matt looked up to see how his soon-to-be lover was doing; his damp hair was sticking to his flushed face, his eyes were shut in pleasure, and his lips were parted slightly.

He looked so damn sexy.

Matt slowed his pace and lifted 3 fingers to Mello's mouth. He didn't have to pry his mouth open, for the chocolate-lover graciously took the fingers in. The experienced gamer made sure his fingers were completely coated before positioning them at Mello's entrance. He'd need to distract Mello to make it more comfortable for him; he started by quickening his pace and humming around Mello's manhood. _Mello definitely liked that... _Matt thought as he heard the lusty moans issuing from other boy. Mello tightened his grasp in Matt's hair and thrust into his mouth repeatedly. Matt gagged and the closing of his throat around Mello's arousal caused even more pleasurable sensations. Mello issued a loud moan, and Matt grabbed his thighs, holding them steady as he pushed one of his fingers into the blonde. Mello gasped at the intrusion & winced as Matt pushed his finger in further.

"Matt… nghhh.…" he breathed.

Matt used his thumbs to comfort & reassure Mello, making small circles on his inner thighs.

He pushed his finger in farther, wriggling it around. Once Mello was ready, he pushed another finger in; the first finger had been uncomfortable, but not painful. However, the second finger reminded him that the intrusion was alien to him. Mello tensed up, and contracted, as if to push the fingers out.

Matt moved forward & placed a chaste kiss upon Mello's pink lips.

"Relax. It'll only be worse for you if you don't," Matt said softly.

Matt spread his fingers apart and stretched Mello, making scissoring motions inside him. Matt then inserted a third finger, & looked for a specific spot that would make the blonde forget any pain the fingers were causing.

"Ohh Kami, yess! Ah-h, hit that spot again!" Mello yelled in between pants.

Matt brushed the spot teasingly before directly hitting it again. Mello's back arched, and he groaned while grabbing Matt's forearm and pushing down on his fingers, desperately searching for that spot again. Matt hit it once more and was rewarded with cry of his name from his love. Mello was also reminding Matt of his own neglected member that was now painfully hard, and pushed against his pants, forming a tent in the fabric.

Matt slowly pulled his fingers out of Mello; said boy whined at the loss.

"Shhh, I'm gonna take you now love. Is that okay?" he cooed.

Mello nodded, a lusty tone clouding his blue-green eyes.

Matt unzipped himself & removed his pants, tossing them to the side to be forgotten. His eyes looked with Mello as he wrapped the teen's legs around his waist and positioned his member at his entrance.

Pre-cum was already dripping freely from his arousal and that would suffice as lube. He slowly slid himself into Mello who gasped but made no objection. Matt fought the urge to thrust as he tried to wait for Mello to adjust to his size. Mello's face was flushed a deep crimson and his lips were slightly swollen. When Mello was ready, he gave Matt a nod.

The eager teen placed a hungry kiss on the other's mouth before pulling out a little and pushing deep into him.

"Aghhh!" Matt moaned. Mello's panting quickened and his hips bucked to meet the red-head's thrusts. Matt grabbed Mello's shoulders and let the boy dig his nails into his back as he continued the addictive thrusting. He found that spot in Mello he'd been looking for and slammed into it. Mello cried out in ecstasy.

"H-Harder! Go faster! Ahhhh, yes, m-more Matt!" Mello sputtered.

Matt suddenly grabbed Mello's member and starting pumping it with one hand while the other gripped the blonde's thigh. Mello's hips were bucking wildly now, meeting Matt's every movement inside him as they both neared their climax.

"I'm gunnah c-cum!" Mello warned. Matt hit that special spot again, hard, & with one last grip of Mello's arousal, the blonde lost it.

Mello came in Matt's waiting hand, clear-ish liquid erupting from what felt like the pit of his stomach. Matt thrust erratically into the blonde before he too came, deep inside of Mello.

Both boys lay there panting on the couch, still holding each other lightly. Slowly, Matt pulled himself out of Mello. He embraced the blonde, who returned the action.

Matt grabbed Mello's face gently with both his hands; he kissed his lips, then his cheeks, then his nose. Mello tried to concentrate on how Matt's soft lips felt all over him as he continued to shower him with kisses.

"I love you Mihael," Matt whispered boldly into Mello's ear.

Mello draped his arms around Matt's neck & returned the kisses.

"I love you too Mail," Mello said with a smile. Mello's smile then took on a naughty tone as Mello continued "But next time, I top."

Matt who had been smiling widely before chuckled lightly.

"Sure thing. I'm sure that'd be quite interesting," he said confidently.

***The End!***

**Author's Note: This is my first lemon and my second fanfic! What did you think? Was it amazing? Was it horrible? Let me know please! :3**


End file.
